1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an exercise device. More specifically, the present invention is a board exercise device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of exercise equipment. Some equipment is designed to be utilized in a health club or a gym and some equipment is designed to be utilized at home. Many types of equipment can only provide a cardio or a muscle building workout.